Amor o Dinero
by DavidVQ
Summary: Kurt es un chico que vive una vida de carencias, lo cual ha forjado su carácter fuerte. A la edad de 16 conoce al profesor Blaine Anderson de la Academia Dalton y se da cuenta de que justamente él es la llave para lograr cumplir sus sueños y cambiar su vida. Pero Kurt no lo ama, él esta enamorado de su guapo vecino, Sam Evans. ¿Sera capaz Kurt de cambiar el amor por el dinero?


_Buenas, les traigo una historia, mi primer historia, esta idea surgió una noche que no podía dormir y la ausencia de Glee, llevó a que escribiera esto. Espero que les guste, esto es mas como una introducción más que nada para que puedan entender como se desarrollará la historia, y como es Kurt._

_En esta historia, veo a Kurt totalmente diferente de a como lo conocemos, aquí solo piensa en él y nadie más. Solo le interesa cumplir sus objetivos y desechar a los que no le sirven. Y como pueden ver estará enamorado de Sam que es de su edad y seducirá a Blaine que es mayor y es un profesor. _

_Espero que les guste y a leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

Los primeros ocho años de mi vida fueron increíbles, siempre fui un niño consentido, mis papás se desvivían por complacerme, una de las ventajas de ser hijo único. Solo tenía que pedir las cosas para obtenerlas.

Mi vida era perfecta.

Pero no siempre todo puede ser tan bueno. Solo tres semanas después de mi cumpleaños ocho mi madre falleció a causa de un accidente de auto.

Toda mi vida cambió después de ese suceso, perder a mi madre a esa edad fue desgarrador.

Recuerdo el día del funeral como si fuera ayer, mi padre me prohibió ver a mi madre, él quería que la recordar perfecta como siempre había sido y no como un cadáver frio y sin vida, siempre le agradeceré eso.

Recuerdo que mientras lloraba en el regazo de mi padre, él me prometió que todo estaría bien y que nada iba a cambiar.

Una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

El inmenso dolor de haber perdido al amor de su vida hizo que mi padre se sumiera en una depresión enorme, cada noche bebía hasta tarde para poder apagar su sufrimiento. Ya no jugaba conmigo, ya no trabajaba, ya no era ni sombra del hombre que había sido. Todo esto generó que perdiéramos todo lo que teníamos, mi padre no generaba ingresos y poco a poco empezó a vender todo lo que le recordaba a mi madre.

En menos de dos años pasamos de ser una familia acomodada a ser una familia con deudas por doquier. Mi padre me cambió de escuela y tuve que probar lo que era ir a la escuela pública. Incluso vendió nuestra casa para mudarnos a un vecindario más económico.

Perdí todo, mi madre, mis amigos, mis cosas, mis comodidades, pero sobre todo a mi padre, aquel hombre no era mi padre, era un despojo solamente de lo que un día había sido un hombre increíble.

Cuando cumplí once años, un rayo de esperanza nos alumbró, o más o menos, la hermana de mi madre llegó de visita un día, y vio el desastre que era nuestra vida, ella me adoraba y según sus palabras, no iba a permitir que yo viviera en un ambiente como ese. Le advirtió a mi padre que si no cambiaba su comportamiento pediría mi custodia y me llevaría lejos de él.

Eso de algún modo hizo despertar a mi padre, dejó de beber, empezó a trabajar de nuevo a compartir tiempo conmigo, pero sobre todo, volvió a sonreír, por fin estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

Si bien mi vida había cambiado, el hecho de que mi padre estuviera bien de nuevo era lo que más me importaba.

No mentiré, detestaba este tipo de vida de carencias, pero no podía hacer nada, bueno, solo acostumbrarme, aunque mi padre volviera a trabajar, nunca íbamos a poder volver a tener todo lo que teníamos y eso lo sabía de sobra.

Pasar de tener todo a no tener nada, no es fácil, al menos para mí no lo fue, el cambio es muy grande. Y aunque amo a mi padre, jamás podré perdonarle el hecho de que por su culpa mi vida había cambiado tanto.

No es por sonar arrogante ni nada por el estilo, pero yo merecía más que esto y lo sabía muy bien, yo no podía quedarme viviendo así por siempre, yo tenía que salir adelante y lograr salir de esto.

Por eso me había propuesto la meta de tener un futuro brillante ser exitoso, vivir bien, ser famoso y millonario, bueno tal vez no tanto así, pero si lograr ser alguien en este mundo, aunque realmente no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo.

Como decía, la escuela pública fue y es una de mis más grandes pesadillas, pero yo sabía que sería así. Desde que descubrí que soy "diferente" supe que mi vida no sería fácil en absoluto. Y el tener a trogloditas y niñas creídas creyéndose los reyes del mundo molestándome lo hacía diez veces peor.

Cada día recibía insultos y burlas por mi forma de vestir, de actuar o por ser yo mismo, es por eso que mantenía en secreto los problemas de dinero de mi casa, si ellos lo sabían, me molestarían el doble. Solo había dos personas que lo sabían.

Mi mejor amiga, Mercedes. Ella y yo éramos muy cercanos, y no tenía secretos para ella, le había contado porque necesitaba desahogarme con alguien de vez en cuando y ella estaba siempre para mí.

Y Sam Evans, mi hermoso vecino. Él sabía mi secreto porque bueno, vivía en la casa de junto, y sus padres eran muy amigos de mi papá. Su familia tenía el mismo problema que nosotros, porque su padre había sido injustamente despedido de su trabajo hace dos años y aún no podían reponerse.

Sam y yo solíamos ser amigos cuando éramos más pequeños, pero cuando crecimos cada quien tomó su camino, y sinceramente, eso me ponía triste. Sam me gustaba y mucho, era mi primer amor.

Cuando nos mudamos a este vecindario, yo estaba triste porque no iba a volver a ver mis amigos, y cuando conocí a Sam la tristeza se fue; él me hacía reír y amaba pasar el tiempo con él, por el descubrí que me gustaban los chicos en lugar de las chicas, y aunque fue confuso, sabía que si Sam estaba conmigo todo estaría bien.

En mi cumpleaños número 14, Sam me dio el mejor regalo que me han dado. Después de la pequeña fiesta que había organizado mi padre para mí, Sam me invitó a su cuarto y me dio mi primer beso.

Había sido perfecto, Sam sentía lo mismo que yo, le gustaba, y podíamos estar juntos. Pero después de aquel beso, las cosas cambiaron.

Yo lo quería mucho, pero tenía que ser inteligente. Un futuro con Sam significaba tener esta misma vida por siempre y yo no podía con eso. Solo tenía que ver el reflejo de su familia para saber que eso era lo que me esperaba. El pensar todo eso, me dejo en un mal estado que hizo que me alejará de él. Dejarlo fue más difícil de lo que pensé, yo no solo lo quería, lo amaba, pero la verdad, me amaba más a mí y sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para mí.

Realmente yo esperaba seguir siendo su amigo, pero Sam tomo muy mal el que yo decidiera alejarme tanto de él. Lo entendía, un día estábamos casi a punto de ser novios y al siguiente lo estaba ignorando y saliendo con otros amigos, sé que mi actitud era estúpida y que estaba lastimando a ambos, pero cuando quise arreglarlo ya era muy tarde.

Y ahora dos años después, tenía que fingir que estaba bien cada que lo veía y cada vez que el me ignoraba. Era horrible, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, él estaba enojado conmigo y creo que ya había dejado de sentir algo por mí.

Eso me ponía peor, porque aunque el tiempo había pasado, yo me sentía exactamente como antes, lo quería exactamente igual, incluso más.

Pero ahora tenía mi meta de lograr mi futuro brillante y no podía detenerme, mi plan era ir a Nueva York luego de la escuela, pero sabía que no iba a poder hacer eso, no sin dinero. Tenía que encontrar la forma de lograr cumplir ese cometido.

Tengo mucho camino por delante y no tengo miedo de empezar a recorrerlo, soy joven, inteligente, talentoso y guapo, y así sea lo último que haga lograre cumplir mis sueños.

* * *

><p><em>Es algo corto, lo sé, pero es una introducción, de aquí en adelante serán capítulos largos, y espero que me acompañen en esta loca historia mía. Gracias por leer y se aceptan criticas, soy inexperto en escribir y quiero mejorar.<em>


End file.
